


Something New

by gracethenerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethenerd/pseuds/gracethenerd
Summary: You and Lance have been close since birth, but what happens when he goes MIA?





	Something New

I sat staring blankly at the wall in front of me, my thoughts everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Mama had gone to work, and all of my siblings were at school, so the usually loud house was strangely quiet, but that wasn’t what was keeping me cooped in my room for almost 3 weeks. No, it was the disappearance of my twin brother that kept me up at night, making me sick to my stomach. My name is (Y/n) McClain, and I’m utterly horrified of what could have happened to my brother.

Ever since birth, me and Lance have been attached at the hip, so to speak. We did everything together. We shopped together, we studied together, we talked about girls together, we came out of the closet, him as bi and me as lesbian, together, and we had always shared a room. Lance was my shoulder to cry on, and I was his. We were each others ride or die, but me and Lance wanted different careers.

He had always wanted to be a pilot, he had been intrigued with the sky and space at a young age. Plus being a pilot was a cool way to pick up chicks, we had both agreed on that.

I had always wanted to be an artist. So while he went to The Garrison, I went to an arts academy near home.

Then one day, the bad news came. An official-looking man came up to our door and asked to speak to Mama. He told us that Lance had gone MIA. He wouldn’t tell us when or how, but Mama assumed the worse.

I felt that Lance was still with the living, but very far away. After all these weeks in my room, my hope is being stretched thin. I sighed and shifted my head in my hands.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the sounds of a large aircraft were heard outside the old house. I fell of my bed with a loud thud, I rubbed my head as I stood up, the shaking subsiding.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Sitting in front of the house was a huge metal Blue Lion. It glinted in the sun, as it stared down at me with a majestic presence. The head bowed down, and the mouth opened, reveling a ramp with 7 people standing at the top. The one in blue, who I assumed was the pilot, walked down the ramp.

As he walked towards me, I recognized the face on the other side of the visor. Lance. I screamed with joy, and ran straight at him. He hugged me tight when I reached him, tears streaming down both of our faces. He took of his helmet after we broke our hug.

”(Y/n) I wanna introduce you to some people before you start freaking out.”

He looked at me and I nodded, giving him a silent promise that I won’t have a mental breakdown, yet.

“The tall guy in black is Shiro, the pilot of the Kerberos Mission,” Shiro nodded

“The one in yellow is Hunk,” Hunk waved and gave a small laugh

“The shorty in green is Pidge.” “Not funny, Lance,” Pidge commented, scowling.

“The one in red is Keith.” I stifle a laugh, cause I knew Keith was so Lance’s type.

“The guy with the cool mustache is Coran,” Coran bowed

“And the girl in pink is…”

I was no longer listening to Lance, but staring at the beautiful woman in pink. She extended her hand to me

“Princess Allura of Planet Altea,” I took her hand.

“Oh jeez am I gay” I thought as I looked into her brilliant blue eyes

“(Y/n) McClain,” I managed to say, still perplexed of how one being could be so gorgeous.

After shaking hands with her, I felt sudden wave of serenity wash over me. Not only did I get my brother back today, It seems I’ve also gained something entirely new.


End file.
